


Success, Depending on the Measuring

by donutsweeper



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hypothermia, Multi, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: The mission had some hiccups, but was still a success.





	Success, Depending on the Measuring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



"I think the argument could be made this mission could have gone better," Napoleon declared, picking the lock to the cabin they'd found.

"You think?" Gaby strode past him, heading to the fireplace to start a fire.

"Waverly asked us to retrieve negatives; we retrieved negatives," Illya retorted. "Success."

"Peril, you were pushed out a window into a frozen lake."

"Ice was thin. It didn't hurt."

"No, you merely nearly drowned and froze to death." 

"I am Russian, I do not 'freeze to death'."

"Not while we're here to warm you up you won't. Clothes off now, both of you."


End file.
